Little Flame
by Zilkenian
Summary: I'm a young creature. I haven't seen enough things to know how humanity is, and life is starting for me. My father left me, and now I must live with a human. My flame is getting weaker, but...maybe there's something else for me in this life. Maybe fate can be changed. (Continuation of "Fénix")


**This is the continuation of "Fénix". Instead of doing a second chapter for it, I decided to put this in another story.**

**These two stories are practice for my writting, so I can properly restart "Missing cog in the machine". I want to make a good story out of it, but right now I know I can't make it as good as I want it to be.**

**So here it is. I would appreciate comments about it, and help to get better. Thanks.**

...

My name is Scout.

I have nothing else besides that. What I call my 'father' is, in fact, a fire creature who has lived among the humans for so long he can't remember. He told me he killed me out of pity, but brought me back to life because he saw the fire of human's spirit in my eyes.

I don't know if I should believe in that or not, not exactly my main problem. My main problem is...my father left me.

He abandoned me after being two years together in one base. He left me under the care of a Medic in one of the bases, telling me he would come back. It's been a year now, and I haven't received a letter from him, or any news for that matter. The only one who knows about my condition is that Medic, who's acting as some sort of substitute of a father for me.

I fight everyday, hoping that, at the end of the day, I'll see him on the exit door, looking at me from behind that mask, waving his hand and telling me to come closer so he can tell me what did he do while being away from the base.

But that never happens.

Right now I'm in the Medic's office. He usually tells me to read books from his shelf, since he thinks I should learn more about everything rather than continue as an ignorant. I sigh while reading; it's quite boring, but hey, Medic always takes care of me, the least I can do is read this damn book.

I can notice his gaze on me: he looks worried almost all the time, when he thinks I'm not watching. I wonder why? I feel fine...except for the fact that my father abandoned me after only two years.

"I think that's enough for today!" he says while approaching to me, smiling and taking the book from my hands. I look at him with a puzzled look. It's not time to go to bed yet, but he takes me gently by the arm, and leads me outside.

Once we are under the night sky, he makes me look up. All I can see are the stars and the moon, but nothing special today.

"We can see a lot of stars today" he says, stating the obvious. Yeah, tons of stars, wonderful. "I'm pretty sure you're something like them" aaand that takes me by surprise.

I look at him, and find him smiling at me. I don't get what he's trying to say. I look up again. Stars. Like me. Tons of them...

I smile. "Yeah, maybe. I would like to meet them". He chuckles a bit, and then sits on the cold grass, inviting me to sit next to him. The rest of the team is busy enough to leave us alone, and I'm glad they do. Times like this with the Medic makes me forget a bit about my sadness; he's the only pillar I can hold to not fall into depression. He knows how I am, who I am and why I am like this.

I can feel the flame inside me grow a bit more with the warm thoughts, but I still feel it small. Father left me too soon, and I can't do a lot, maybe a small flame, but too small to even set something on fire. I'm no more danger than a young man in his twenties, who can run fast and talk a lot.

I'm practically human.

Maybe that's because father left me? Because I'm not like him? Because I'm not worth it? I lie down on the grass, still watching the stars. All these thoughts make me feel cold, so cold, and the worst part is I can't do anything to solve it. Yeah, it downs on me: I've been rejected.

"He's not coming back" I say out loud. Medic looks at me, quite alarmed if I might say "so I'll stop waiting" I close my eyes, feeling my flame getting smaller. I'm not a star, neither a human or a fire being.

I'm the first, and last one, of my kind.

And I'm alone.

…

I open my eyes and I see I'm in the infirmary, on a bed, under a lot of blankets. When did I fall asleep?

I look around, and find Medic looking through some papers and books, quite alarmed. I try to make any sound to tell him I'm alright, but I can't. It's like my body weighed a ton, and I can't move it. Not even my damn mouth; well that's just wonderful.

Finally Medic turns around and sees me. He comes running to my side, worried...for me? I look at him surprised. He's...worried about me?

He's worried because I'm feeling unwell...

And that's enough for me.

"Hey Doc..." He smiles, and then helps me to get into a sitting position. He gives me some gasoline in a cup, since is pretty much the only thing I can drink, and once it reaches my core I feel better. "Thanks for...taking care of me"

"It's alright. Feeling better?". I nod, and set the cup on the small table next to my bed. "Doc, uh...I'm sorry. I'm bothering you a lot and uh...well..."

He raises his hand, and then adds "It's nothing. When Pyro left you with me, I promised myself to keep you alive"

I look at him, surprised. "Really? Why? I mean...I'm okay with it, but..."

He smiles at me, and then takes a chair and sits next to my bed. "Because when Pyro left you behind all I saw was a lost child. I guess I'm getting soft with the age, but I couldn't let you all by yourself"

That...makes me feel a lot better. "But why did he leave me?" His expressions saddens a bit "Because he wasn't ready for this. After so long being alone, all of sudden he had someone else to take care of, and he wasn't ready. But I'm pretty sure the connection is still there and you can feel it. He'll come back soon, I'm sure"

I nod and smile. All of sudden I don't feel sad because father left me, but quite fine, because Medic decided to take care of me instead of leaving me alone and by myself.

Maybe...yeah, only for him, I'll get stronger.

I can feel my flame growing at the thought.

I'm the first, and last one, of my kind.

And I'm not alone.


End file.
